Dusty Crophopper
|gender = Male|Film = Planes (2013) Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014)|Video Game = Planes: The Video Game Planes: Fire & Rescue: The Video Game|Status = Alive|Alignment = Good|Affiliations = Fantasy Wind|Eye Color = Blue|Friends = |Neutral = Leadbottom, Cad Spinner|Enemies = Planes: Ripslinger, Ned and Zed Fantasy Wind: Hopper, King Leonard Mudbeard, Ross, Shaw, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Acer, Grem, Metal Beak, Pure Ones, Queen Narissa|Likes = Planes: Racing, friends, Cad's parties, Ishani, chasing his dreams, being happy, Lil' Dipper, heights Crossover: Sam's songs, Serena Marchesa, romantic|Dislikes = Planes: Heights (formerly), rules, villains, anyone mad at him Crossover: Serena's temper, Sam being booed by her fans, Marge's selfishness}}Dusty Crophopper (aka Strut Jetstream) is the protagonist of ''Planes'' and its 2014 sequel. Appearances Although Dusty's model seems to be fictional, it takes inspiration from the Air Tractor AT-502, Cessna and the PZL-Mielec M-18 Dromader, with 680½ horsepower, one propeller, and a wingspan that is 23 feet (7 meters). He is painted orange and white, and has blue eyes. While working as a crop duster, he has black stripes on his sides, as well as a M5000 crop sprayer attached to his undercarriage. Before coming to the first location of the Wings Around the Globe, he gets the Jolly Wrenches insignia painted on him, as well as his first name's initial and racing number, #7, painted in white on his vertical stabilizer. Before doing the third leg of the Wings Around the Globe, he gets his sprayer removed, along with a new paint job, where his black stripes are replaced by blue stripes that are different shapes, and an inscription of his name is placed on his sides, which also have his racing number on a black-outlined white circle that is additionally on his right wing. Additionally, the color of his tailplane is changed to blue. As he is being upgraded in time for the final leg, he gets T33 wings, which are painted white, with the tip tanks being orange, and black stripes in place of the blue ones. The orange color on his front is changed to gray, while his back has the white color replaced with orange, along with part of his vertical stabilizer and tailplane changed to gray. Additionally, he uses a four-bladed Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller. Soon afterwards, Dusty is painted gray and black after being honored by the Jolly Wrenches, along with their insignia, initials and logo painted at the back. Soon into his career, Dusty goes back to the paint job he received in Germany, as well as using his original propeller, but keeps his T33 wings. When he comes to Piston Peak National Park, his landing gear gets replaced by gray pontoons with blue and black stripes. Additionally, his tip tanks get removed. Upon being certified as a firefighter, he gets repainted red, with his racing number painted in a different font style, being white on his vertical stabilizer, and black on his right wing. His pontoons are also changed to white, with red and black stripes on them as well as the inscription of his name, while his fan cowl door is changed to black. Personality Dusty is one of those who is friendly, brave, curious, and courageous. Originally, he had a fear of heights, because he had never flown so high during his job of crop-dusting. However, when attempting to win the final leg of the Wings Around the Globe, he overcame his fears when going above the clouds so to gain more speed. although he was formerly afraid of heights. Additionally, he is heroic, first shown when he saved Bulldog from having an accident, and again when he saved the Smokejumpers from a wildfire. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Judy Hopps Nick Wilde Arlo Spot Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Planes Category:Planes Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vehicles Category:Racers Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters